true love?
by DMICEPRINCE
Summary: it's the fifth year at hogwarts draco's a deatheater and he can't cope with it all. between school and deatheater meetings is there any one who can help?
1. hogwarts express

1Chapter 1

the hogwarts express

A boy with long blonde hair walked next to his mother as they made their way to the train station. The boy looked about fifteen and in his fifth year at Hogwarts.

The boy went through the wall and was followed by his mother.

"I'll load your things onto the train why don't you go find some of your friends." the woman said.

The boy nodded and left his mother.

The boy walked around aimlessly when he heard someone call for him.

"Yo, Draco."

Draco turned around and saw his best friend Blaise Zabibni running toward him.

"Man, I ain't seen you all summer." he complained fixing his long brown hair.

"Right. I had the flu and the chicken pox." Draco said with a smirk. "I love being sick." Draco said dreamily.

"Okay drake you can get in the train now." his mother called.

"Hi, mrs.malfoy."

"Hello Blaise." she said beaming at the kids.

The two boys boarded the train and waved good bye to Draco's mother.

"Your mom is so cool." Blaise complained.

Draco nodded and went into a compartment that was already taken but he hadn't noticed.

The group in the compartment looked up just in time to here Draco say..

"rather yours then mine."

At that the boy turned around and saw three kids in the compartment. It was two boy's and one girl. Draco looked at the girl and smiled and the red head boy turned around and saw Draco smile.

"What are you smiling at malfoy? Last year you thought she was ugly." said Ron rolling his eyes at Malfoy and Zabini.

"Ron don't let him get to you." said Hermione holding Ron back when he tried to get up.

Ron pushed Hermione's hand out the way and sat down. The force of the push mad Hermione fall and Draco snorted with laughter as Ron jumped to his feet apologizing.

"Stop laughing Malfoy. It's not funny." snapped Harry.

Draco started laughing even harder.

"Not to you but it's very funny to me." he cried between gasp for breath.

Hermione got up and pushed Draco in the chest and making him fall.

The trio snorted with laughter.

"Fine. You got me now help me up." said Draco in his damanding voice.

"Say please." Hermione pleaded.

Draco sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Please." he said grinning.

Hermione stuck her hand and he took. When he got up he knocked her down and ran off laughing.

"NEVER TRUST A SLYTHERIN!!" Draco yelled as he ran.


	2. hallway patrol

Chapter 2

Hallway patrol

Hermione left the Gryffindor common room Monday evening to do her prefect patrol. She had had a weird morning Draco Malfoy had seemed a lot nicer today and he looked cuter then usual Hermione had no idea why she was thinking like this and just when she was about to put it out of her mind Draco Malfoy came running down the hall.

_Stupid arrogant boy,_ Hermione though,_ his a prefect running down the hall._

As Draco ran passed her he smirked but Hermione had stuck her foot out and his cute smirked turned into a look of surprise when he felt his self lean forward and hit the stairs leading to the sixth floor. Hermione gasped and ran down the stairs.

"oh my god, Draco are you okay."

Draco tried to get up and pull away but the force of both made him feel a sharp pain in his ankle.

"oh my gosh don't move."

Draco rolled his eyes and glared at her.

"how the hell am I suppose to move."

Hermione giggled.

"this isn't funny granger. You broke my ankle." he glared at her then his expression softened.

"I can help you."

Hermione held out her hand and Draco took it only focusing on the searing pain in his leg. When Draco looked up he realized what he had done and quickly pulled his hand away only to hit on the rail and it added to the pain. Draco screamed and leaned in to Hermione when she put her arm around him.

"fine, don't tell anybody about this."

"as if I want my friends to know I helped ferret boy."

Draco rolled his eyes and started to walk to the common room of Gryffindor.

"won't they know that I'm there?" Draco asked getting comfortable in Hermione's arms.

"no they were all sleep when I left and don't get comfortable it's only because I want to make sure you don't go telling madam Pomfry I tripped you."

Draco sighed. Hermione walked in the common room to find it had been completely deserted. She sat Draco on the couch and went to an nearby closet and started to dig around.

"what are you looking for?" Draco asked looking around the red and orange common room.

"first aid kit I'm going to chop your leg of." Hermione said this in a common voice that was very believable.

"what!?"

"I'm looking for the first aid kit and about the leg thing I was only joking."

"oh…"

Draco's voice trailed off when he heard foot steps coming from the hall way leading to the room he and Hermione were in.

"umm, granger there's someone coming."

Draco made to get up but was soon on the ground biting the carpet to keep from screaming.

"quick in the closet,"

Hermione picked him up and stuck him in the closet. When she closed the door Ron walked in and saw her look nervously at him.

"well, I'm off to bed and you?" he asked eyeing the closet.

"I got some homework that I have to finish so good night."

"good night."

Ron gave one last glance around the room and walked away.

Hermione opened the closet and saw Draco rubbing his head.

"I found the first aid kit it was on the shelf."

Hermione giggled and took the case and rapped the bandages around his foot using magic she stopped the pain so that he was able to walk.

"thanks granger."

Hermione nodded walked him out of the common room and kissed him on the cheek but before he could say something she was gone.


	3. potions

Chapter 3

Potions

Draco woke up the next a slight pain in his leg. When he looked around the room it was empty.

He looked at the alarm clock.

_7 o'clock, _he thought getting out of bed. _they must at breakfast._

Draco through on a black t shirt and some black jeans and black shoes. He looked in the mirror and fixed his hair.

Draco walked out of the common room and ran in to something and that something was Pansy Parkinson.

"there you are Draco I was worried when you didn't show up for breakfast with Blaise."

Pansy put hand on Draco's face.

"get off."

He pushed her hand off so it fast that she hit floor.

"what's wrong?" she asked rubbing her hand and getting up.

"nothing, what's wrong with you?" Draco asked rolling his eyes.

They walked to great hall together. Draco tried his hardest lose her.

"why are you walking so fast?" she asked running to keep up.

Draco heard her panting and started to run.

"Draco baby wait."

"CATCH YOU LATER!" Draco turned his head and waved.

He turned the corn and hit something.

"ow, Malfoy watch where your going."

This was the mud-blood and her friends.

"oh, sorry."

Draco caught his self in the middle of helping the trio up.

"what's wrong with you? You usually have something smart to say."

Harry put his hand on Draco's forehead. But this time he didn't violently push the hand on his face but he nudge it.

"IS something wrong?" asked Ron raising his eyebrows.

Draco rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, you?"

"yeah. Why?" asked Harry.

"I don't know…probably same reason, you asked me."

Draco smirked and left. And while Ron and Harry weren't looking he slapped Hermione's butt. Hermione let out a squeak and didn't answer when they asked what was wrong.

Later on in potions she got stuck with Draco and when she was about to sit down but stood back up when she felt Draco's hand on her butt.

"is there a problem, miss Granger?" ask Snape raised an eyebrow.

She shook her and sat down on Draco's hand. Draco screamed.

Snape looked at him and Draco gave an innocent grin.

"stop touching me." Hermione demanded getting off his hand.

Draco rubbed his hand and whimpered.

They started on their work.

"so that was first time I rode a broom. You?"

Draco had been talking about his self and the whole time Hermione was listen and working.

"wow. Your dad whopped you in front of your whole fifth grade glass?"

Draco nodded and went back to work.

"what? was that a rude question?"

Hermione asked put her hand on his shoulder.

The Draco got up and walked out.

Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

"what were you going tell me?"

Draco looked in her eyes and sighed.

"come to the forbidden forest with me tonight."

"okay."

Draco let go of her hand kissed his pointing and middle finger and put it on her lips.


	4. forbidden forest

chapter 4

forbidden forest

Hermione looked at her clock and got up and stretched.

"where you going mione'?" asked Harry looking up from his potions paper.

"oh,…I'm just going to the library to get another potions book."

"I'll go with you."

this was Ron talking and Ron never volunteers to do anything.

"that's okay Ron I can do it." said Hermione as she picked up her bookbag and head towards the door.

"are you sure?" asked Harry disappointed.

Hermione nodded and left.

"wait you dropped-"

"Ron don't read her stuff."

"she's not going to the library at all."

Ron looked up and glared at Harry.

"what do you mean?"

"look at this."

Harry looked at the letter and read it out loud

_Hermione,_

_please meet me at the entrance to the forbidden forest at 6 o'clock. and make sure your alone._

_don't forget the potions book. and also don't tell your golden friends._

_if I'm not here at 6 wait til 6:15. if still I do not show up come to my common room. the password is: Two Worlds._

_p.s. I …I have something important to tell you in person so please if I'm not in the forest or common room look for me._

_sincerely,_

_slythrins ice prince_

Harry looked up from the letter and stared at Ron.

"shall we?" he asked grinning.

"like wise." answered Ron.

Hermione waited at the entrance.

'_knowing boys I should have went to his common room first.'_

Hermione looked around and then at her watch.

'_where is he? Boys are so thoughtless'_

Hermione walked out of the forbidden forest and headed towards the castle. She looked towards Hagrids hut and saw hagrid.

' _might as well say hi.' _she thought.

"hey Hagrid."

"oh, hello Hermione."

Hagrid looked around.

"where's Harry and Ron?"

"oh," Hermione looked at her hands. "in the common room."

Hagrid was about to say something but Hermione's watch went off.

"I have to go hagrid."

"where you going."

Hermione tried to remember what the later said.

'_it said don't tell your golden friends…I think. I bet anything that was directed at Ron and Harry.'_

she took a deep breath and turned to hagrid.

"I'm looking for Draco Malfoy."

she turned to walk away but Hagrid grabbed her wrist.

"Hagrid!"

he turned Hermione around and looked her in the eye.

"are you alright?"

"yes Hagrid I'm fine….you?"

Hagrid let Hermione go and she walked away.

"Don't let him get you in trouble." he yelled after her.

"two worlds."

The slythrin common room door swung open and Hermione stepped in and looked around.

Draco came down stairs and looked at her.

"why did you come?"

"you said 6:15. You weren't there so I came here like you asked…. Is something wrong."

"yeah only that your friends knew."

Draco glared at her and sat on the couch. She walked over to him and sat down.

"I don't know how."

"you left your letter."

Hermione sighed.

"no I didn't it's right….oh, Draco I'm sorry."

Draco looked at her and sighed again.

"so what if they find out that I came to see you."

Draco looked her in the eye.

"Hermione?"

"hmm."

Hermione was looking at some of the graded papers the slythrins put on the wall.

"are these all your papers?"

Draco nodded and turned her head to face his.

"Hermione I……."

"Draco if there's something you have to say, say it."

Draco nodded and kissed Hermione.

Hermione was so shocked she didn't know what to do.

Draco broke the kiss.

"you wanted to do that in the forbidden forest?"

Draco nodded.

"why?"

"because to your friends and my friends loving you is forbiddin so why not do it in a forbidden place.

"Draco……."

'_draco you do have a heart and I caught it…'_

"I love you too."

Authors note: should I or should I not make this a songfic as well. Please tell me what you thinkJ.


	5. attraction

Chapter 5

Attraction

Hermione woke up the next day and got dressed. When she went down stairs Harry and Ron were finishing their homework.

"hi guys." she said as if they did not see that letter.

Harry was about to say something but Ron spoke first.

"please let me see your defense against the dark arts homework!!"

"you won't learn that way. But you can see it."

Hermione went in her book bag and pulled out a notebook.

"what's that?" asked ron.

"it's part of my homework. I didn't have enough parchment."

Hermione went back in her book bag and pulled out six's rolls of parchments.

Ron stared at her and started to write.

"so where were you last night?" asked Harry.

Hermione didn't answer but started to read her defense against the dark arts book.

"I think we should go down to breakfast."

Hermione stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"mione' umbridge won't let me turn this in if she see's me."

"don't worry."

Hermione turned around and beckoned them to follow her. They were walking down the hall and ran in to the slythren crew. It was about fifteen slythren's in the hallway talking to each other.

" Malfoy, what's going on." asked Ron looking for a particular blonde.

"we're just walking."

"where are you?" asked Harry.

"wouldn't you like to know." called Draco.

"honestly." sighed Hermione.

"malfoy. Would you please move your crew." said Harry looking at a frustration Hermione.

"sure."

The slythrens moved closer to tem pushing them up against the wall.

"malfoy." yelled the trio.

"what?" asked draco confused.

The crew moved to the side to reveal a blonde boy standing in the middle of the crowd.

"you all will get detention if you stay right here." said Hermione strickly.

Draco glared at them and gestured for them to follow him.

"who does Malfoy think he is."

The trio rolled their eyes in a unison. They walked to the great hall and sat down at their table.

Hogwarts had took a new approach this year. Instead of house tables they sat like a high school. Hermione and Harry sat with Ginny and Luna while Ron sat in the corner away from the staff table.

"so my mom taking me to a Chris Brown concert this summer."

"cool."

Harry glanced over at Ron who looked up every once in a while to make sure no teachers was walking by.

"poor Ron." said Ginny.

Hermione nodded and glanced around the great hall. Her eyes rested on Draco and his gang. They were blasting a radio and Draco was on the table dancing.

Hermione let out a sigh and looked away.

"what's wrong Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Hermione made sure that Harry wasn't paying attention and gestured over at Draco.

He was on the table dancing and singing rihanna's please don't stop the music.

He caught sight of Hermione and winked at her. Pansy was juking him and Umbridge slowly made her way to their table.

"what are you doing?" she asked in a sweet voice.

"dancing lady."

"well now you have detention."

Umbridge walked away and they glared at her.

Hermione not knowing it looked at Umbridge and called her.

"um. Professor, do I have them for detention?"

Umbridge nodded and walked away smirking thinking that she ruined Hermione's day, little did she know she made it.


	6. Detention

Chapter 6

Detention

It was almost 7 o'clock when Draco left his common room to go to detention. 

He walked slowly to the potion room and thought how he got his self into this.

He remembered that he was dancing but Umbridge didn't say anything until he and pansy were juking.

He entered the room and saw Hermione.

"got yourself detention Granger." he smirked and she smirked back.

"actually I'm supervising you."

Draco frowned and glanced around.

"just you?"

Hermione nodded and sat down behind snape's desk. Draco started to clean the trophies.

"so why do I have detention?" 

"inappropriate activities in the great hall." answered Hermione.

"you mean like this?"

Draco backed up on Hermione and started dancing.

(author's note: to see how he was dancing look at omarions touch video and rihanna's please don't stop the music. Rihanna and omarion: great hall. That girl in omarion's video; detention).

"draco this is why you have detention."

Draco reached behind and put his hands around her neck.

"what's wrong to hot for you."

Hermione gasped and tried push Draco but he didn't move.

"don't push me." said Draco in a threatening voice.

Hermione slowly moved her hands from his back.

"please just do what your suppose to do."

Draco moved and licked Hermione's ear.


	7. datheater

Chapter 7

deatheater

Draco was in the great hall listening to his ipod when the mail arrived the next moring. His snowy white owl Minute landed in his cereal and got it all over him. Minute stuck his leg it had a package on it and a letter.

Draco took the package and gave the owl pansy's beckon.

"hey! That's mine."

Draco opened it and saw a black robe and a mask.

"what the hell is this!?" yelled draco.

The whole great hall looked at him and his face turned red.

"sorry." he muttered.

He got up and left the great hall. He ran down the hall and went to his common room and opened his letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have great news! The dark decided to make you a deatheater._

'_**what the dark lord can't do that I don't want to be a deatheater. Just keep reading.'**_

_I want you to come home tonight no questions asked._

Draco looked up from his letter and noticed Pansy standing in front of him.

"what's wrong?" she asked trying.

Draco noticed her and moved the letter closer to his chest.

"what is it?" he asked cruelly.

Pansy studied him and noticed that he was red in the face with anger. She looked at the back of the letter and saw the malfoy family crest.

"did your dad write you?"

Draco rolled his and walked up the stairs leading to his dormitory. Draco walked in and took of his hoody. He looked out the window and saw the golden trio walking towards Hagrids hut.

Pansy came In and walked over towards the window.

"umm…are you a deatheater now."

Draco looked at her and nodded and looked back at the window.

"I'm sure you'll still have friends."

"not if I die refusing to go home tonight.'

Pansy leaned her head on draco and sighed.

"sorry."

Draco nodded and sighed. He thought that he was to young to be a deatheater have the miniture him.

"are you going to tell Granger?"

Draco looked at bewildered.

"why would I tell her?"

Pansy looked out the window and noticed Hermione walking back by herself.

"now's your chance."

Draco's eyes locked with Pansy's and he got up and walked away.

When he got out of the common room he saw Hermione going up the stairs.

"Hermione wait!!"

Hermione turned around and saw draco running towards her.

"yes."

Draco looked up at her and smiled. He knew that she loved him and he loved her but how will she take this.

"we need to talk."

Hermione heard the note of urgency in his voice and walked to the great hall with him.

"what's up draco?"

Draco sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"Hermione you know my family is the biggest deatheater family. Right?"

Hermione nodded and stared at him confusedly.

"well….my dad wants me to be a deatheater"

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry."

She slowly moved her hands and after a few minutes she spoke.

"tell him no."

Draco shook his head and looked down.

"I can't. so I have to choose and to protect you….we can't go out anymore."

Draco got up and walked away leaving Hermione staring after him.


	8. the stranger on train

Chapter 8

Stranger on the train

Draco walked out of Hogwarts and meet his father in hogsmead so that he could go home.

"excited?" asked lucius proud.

Draco nodded and looked away. His father knew legenmency and Draco hadn't practiced since he returned to Hogwarts. Draco focused on the outside the whole ride home. There were other wizards and witches on the train wondering why how come a boy as old as Draco wasn't at school. Lucius got up to go get something of the trolley. A awkward looking man walked over to Draco and sat down. Draco shifted and comfortably in his sleep.

"young man…..young man."

Draco stirred in his sleep and after a few seconds he woke up.

"um…." Draco looked around wondering where his father was. "who are you?"

The man smiled and shook his head.

"my name is Sean."

Draco looked around and still didn't see his father.

"do I know you?"

The man shook his head. Sean went in his pocket and Draco sat up fast.

"don't worry I won't kill you with this."

The man pulled out a brown paper bag that contained lemon candy.

"would you care for a lemon candy?"

Draco shook his head and away from the stranger named Sean.

"don' t be afraid."

Draco glanced at the stranger. It was weird he knew him so well. He knew he liked lemon candy, he new that he doesn't like what muggles calls guns.

"sir, have we meet."

The man thought for a moment.

"you mean before now."

Draco nodded and looked at the bag cautiously before taking one of the mans candies.

"no I don't believe so."

Lucius was walking up the clearence.

"well I must be departing I left my daughter at the back of the train."

Draco made to follow him but lucius spotted jim.

"where are you going?"

"to go follow that man."

Lucius looked around and found the area they were standing in full of women.

"what man?"

Lucius placed his hand on draco's forehead.

"I don't have a fever father."

"well just go back to sleep or have a cherry cheesecake."

Draco looked at cheesecake in disgust.

"I'm allergic to cherries."

"I'm sure it's not real. Here eat."

Draco took the cake and opened it. He looked up at his father before biting it.

'well."

Draco shrugged and kept eating. His stomach hurted and his throat was closing up. But he knew that if he complained he would upset his father and he didn't want to do that. Draco gasped for air and fell on the floor.

"draco are you alright?" asked lucius.

Draco nodded and clinched at his throat. Sean walked over to him and grabbed his wrist. No matter what he did Draco couldn't breath.

"I think his having an allergic reaction."

Draco's gorgeous face was soon covered in bumps and he ws seeing nothing but black.

"f-f-father."


	9. the truth hurts

Chapter 9

The truth hurts

A crowd soon was developing as they watch the young boy on the ground. Draco began to close his eyes and soon relized that both Sean and Lucius was on the floor next to him.

"it's going to be alright son." they said in a unison.

Lucius being ignorant thought that Sean meant son like the old people do. Sean knew however what was going on.

"I'll take it from here."

Sean made to pick up Draco but Lucius made a weird gesture that said don't touch him. Lucius looked up at the man with a malfoy glare.

"am I suppose to trust my son with a complete stranger?"

Sean smiled.

"we don't have tome for this. We need to get young Draco to the hospital and inform his friends and family."

Lucius stared at him and then slowly nodded. He looked down at his son.

"don't go towards the light. Your going to be okay."

Sean hoisted Draco up off the ground and got off the still moving train. Placing Draco on the ground he held out his hand to Lucius who hesitantly took it.

After that Lucius began to trust Sean with his son and slowed down as they walked.

"maybe I should call minute."

"this is no time to be taking a break mr.malfoy."

"I meant the owl."

Sean nodded and stopped walking. Lucius let out a long loud whistle and a snowy white owl came flying towards them.

"okay minute take this letter first to Hogwarts and go to all of Draco's friends then take it to Narcissa and come back to the hospital with her."

The owl took the letter and nipped him and Draco sweetly on the ear then took off.

The trio sat in their common room doing some last minute homework when minute pecked on the window. Harry looked up and saw it.

"isn't that Malfoy's owl?"

Hermione nodded and they walked over to the window. The owl stuck it's leg out to Harry an he took the letter.

"it's from Malfoy…..senior."

_Dear friends of Draco,_

"why would he think were his sons friend?" asked Ron.

Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione who gave him a quizzical look.

"keep reading."

Harry continued.

_I have some terrible news about draco. He has fallen ill on the train and I would like for his friends to be here when he wakes up._

_Sincerely,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

the trio looked at each other and Ron let out a snort of laughter. Harry rolled his eyes and joined Hermione in a glare.

"us friends with Malfoy that is so funny."

Ron looked up and saw that Harry and Hermione did not find this funny.

Ron cleared his throat and sat back up. Harry gave the letter back to the owl after writing the message 'we'll be there.'

Harry made to leave the common room when he noticed his friends weren't moving.

"well, we have to tell Dumbledore were leaving."

"but which hospital?"

Harry stared at Hermione bewildered and Ron didn't move.

"okay, I know why she's not moving why aren't you.'

Ron looked at Harry and snorted.

"you actually think I want to go see malfoy." said ron with a slight attitude.

Harry and Hermione sighed.

"no matter how you feel about his Malfoy side his Draco side needs us. He visited me when I was in the hospital last summer."

"yeah and he visited me back in our second year."

Ron looked at them.

"an I bet he said some pretty rude things."

The two shock their heads.

"now that you menton it Draco's kinda sweet for a boy."

Ron was so surprised that he decided to go.

"fine….but I won't speak."

By the time the trio, pansy, blaise, Crabbe, goyle, and Narcissa was there he was halfway recovered he just had a hard time breathing and a shock could kill him.

"thank you sean." said Narcissa.

Sean nodded and continued to pet draco. He made to leave but draco grabbed him and sat him back down.

"please don't go."

Sean nodded and continued to pet him. Not knowing a shock could kill him narcissi sat next to him and started to speak softly.

"honey, there's something you need to know about mr.sean."

Draco raised an eyebrow and nodded for his mother to go on.

"his….his your biological father."

Everyone gasped and Draco looked at his mother bewildered.

The little green line on the meter turned straight and draco's eyes slowly closed.

**Authors note: how many of you think that draco is dead. Let me know before you read the next chapter.**


	10. He lives!

Chapter 10

He lives!!

They all looked at the boy in the bed. He wasn't breathing. Hermione let out a loud sob and rested her head on Ron's shoulder.

"it's okay 'mione."

Ron petted her and Harry stared at the bed with shock.

"he's not…is he?"

Harry looked at the adults. Hermione started to punch Ron in the chest.

"he can't die. He told me he loved."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione.

"he'd loved us all."

"not me."

Everyone glared at ron.

"what?"

Hermione went to the bed and started cry on Draco. Harry shortly joined, then Narcissa, then lucius. Sean being Draco's biological however showed no grief.

"what the hell's wrong with you?" asked Harry.

"this is your son who just died and your smiling." said Hermione angrily.

"because his not dead."

Everyone stared him.

"what do you mean?" they asked in unison.

"Hermione tell him that you love him…and mean it. Do you?"

"yes I do."

She looked at harry how nodded encouragingly then at ron who gave a weak smile.

"draco," Hermione looked the boy in the face and planted a firm kiss on his lips. "I love you."

It was complete silence and Draco slowly started to open his eyes.

"my baby!!" screamed Narcissa.

Narcissa made to hug here son but he quickly pushed her away.

"that's not my father." he said glaring at her.

Narcissa blinked at him in surprise. Draco grabbed her wrist to hurt her. Narcissa sheriked but he didn't let here go.

"say it." he said loud and dangerous.

Narcissa began to cry. Hermione tried to break them apart.

"draco let her go." said sean.

Draco glared at him.

"I don't have to listen to you. You are not my father no matter what this lady say." he screamed at the man that saved his life.

"draco she's your mother."

"I don't know her." he yelled.

Draco began to cry and he slowly let her go. Hermione hugged him and kissed him on the cheek.

"it's okay."


	11. I'm sorry

Chapter 11

I'm sorry

Draco was crying into Hermione's shoulder. Narcissa was sitting on a chair crying. Everyone else in the room focused their attention to Draco.

"Draco," said Hermione grabbing his chin to make him look at her. "Narcissa loves you and even if lucius isn't your real father…I'm sure he loves you too."

Draco didn't say anything. He was mad at his mother for not telling him that Lucius wasn't his father twelve years ago. He looked at Narcissa and then at Sean.

"…mother?" he called to her. "I'm sorry." he looked down at his hands and suddenly felt someone hugging him. He saw it was his mother and hugged her back.

"It's okay honey." she said hugging him tighter.

"I know." he then glared at Sean. "but I refuse to call this man father."

Sean looked at him and smiled. "you won't…not yet" he smiled and looked at Lucius. "but in some point in his life, he will come looking for me because of the way you have and will treat him." Sean walked over to Draco's bed and kissed him on the top of his head. "and when that day comes I will be there for you now and forever…good-bye."

Draco nodded his head and watched as Sean walked out of the door. He looked from Lucius to Narcissa. "can we go home now?"

Narcissa smiled and nodded her head. The malfoy's signed out of the hospital and walked home happily.

**Authors note: sorry for the short chapter, but I decieded to end this here. I will however have a sequel. It might be a songfic. So as a favor I ask all of the people who read this chapter to review and help me with the sequel. Such as request and mostly the title. J**


End file.
